The present invention relates to an enclosure for transporting large bulk materials not easily contained. More specifically, the present invention relates to a convertible trailer system for transporting a plurality of stacked logs that includes hinged retaining panels positioned on each side of the trailer to enclose the trailer during transportation of the stacked logs.
In the logging industry, trees that have been harvested are cut into numerous individual logs that each typically have a length of typically, but not limited to, 8 feet. The individual logs are then stacked on a conventional logging trailer and hauled to the desired location over public highways by a semi tractor.
Conventional logging trailers typically include a generally open back and open sides. Each of the sides includes a plurality of spaced support tines that generally retain the individual stacked logs within the body of the trailer. The back end of conventional logging trailers also includes a plurality of spaced support tines that prevent the stacked logs from rolling rearwardly off of the back end of the trailer. This type of trailer allows the logs to be easily loaded and unloaded since the sides of the trailer are generally open to permit machinery to easily enter into the trailer and grasp bundles of logs.
When the conventional logging trailer identified above has been used for numerous years in transporting logs, this type of trailer includes a significant unsafe design feature; namely that logs may slide off of the side of the trailer during transportation. Specifically, the trailer is designed such that the support tines spaced along the sides of the trailer are spaced at a distance great enough to permit logs to slide longitudinally between the tines and off of the trailer. Since trailers stacked with a plurality of logs travel along public highways, a single log falling from such a trailer greatly endangers others who are also traveling on the public highway.
One remedy to the problem identified above is to utilize a logging trailer having solid sidewalls, such that the logging trailer completely encloses the stacked logs. However, loading and unloading a logging trailer having solid sidewalls is difficult since logs that are not perfectly aligned may contact the trailer sidewalls and become askew within the trailer. If individual logs become askew, orderly and efficient stacking of the logs within the trailer becomes impossible, such that the person loading the trailer must stop and reorganize the stack within the logging trailer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for a plurality of stacked logs that includes movable retaining panels that completely enclose the stacked logs during transportation and are movable to a loading position to facilitate loading or unloading of the logs. It is a further object of the invention to provide a trailer that has wire mesh retaining panels that are movable between a loading position and a transporting position. It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive assembly that is associated with each of the movable retaining panels to move the retaining panels between the loading position and the transporting position. It is a further object of the invention to provide a locking assembly associated with each of the retaining panels to hold the retaining panels securely in the transporting position to prevent logs from falling from the trailer.